I can't let you go
by Lareth
Summary: TenTen loves the one no one else cares about: Rock Lee. The only problem is that she might lose him before even admitting her feelings. [LeeTen]


Lee had been sitting on that bench for over two hours. He was very quiet and thoughtful, a very abnormal mood to someone as energetic and determined like him. TenTen found that very odd. She knew he had been depressed because of his possible surgery, even if he didn`t show his feelings to people. Especially not around Neji!  
  
Lee and Neji's "rivalry" was unknown to everyone, save herself and Gai- sensei. TenTen wasn't even sure if Neji knew Lee considered him a rival. Sometimes she even thought Neji cared a lot more about Lee than about her, who had had a crush on Neji since she was five.  
  
TenTen set aside her jealously and made her way to the bench.  
  
"Lee-kun?" she called sweetly. After all, Neji wouldn't be the one to ruin her friendship with Lee. She liked Lee a lot! Though she had never had the chance to get to know him better. TenTen knew him as her energetic teammate, not as a depressed boy sitting on a bench for hours. And, if she had the chance, she would like to know more about the real Lee. Something told her that was her chance.  
  
Lee turned around quickly and opened his mouth forming an "O" and then smiled weakly. TenTen raised one of her eyebrows. Her presence changed his apparent mood very quickly, and that wasn't a good sign in her opinion.  
  
"Hi there, TenTen!!" Lee greeted cheerfully, waving. TenTen sat beside him and smiled.  
  
"So, how are you today?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine, I guess. And you?"  
  
"I'm good too." She answered, swinging her legs under the bench childishly. Then she opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed. "Er... you see, Lee- kun.... I..." TenTen pressed her right index finger against the left one and looked around. Lee raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What's wrong, TenTen?" he asked suspiciously. "You're acting very much like that girl from Team 10. What's her name again?! See, she's so shy I don't even remember her name." Lee threw his hands up in the air and TenTen giggled.  
  
"Hyuuga Hinata! Yes, I know who she is." TenTen said, pushing Lee's arms back down so people who were passing by would stop staring. "I was wondering if you are really alright?"  
  
"If I wasn't alright I'd tell you. You know that, TenTen." Lee looked very surprised.  
  
TenTen's eyes widened and she looked down to her lap. Lee didn't trust her. He did not considerer TenTen his friend. Even if she wanted him to opened up and to befriend him he still wouldn't let her get any closer. TenTen shook her head and looked up to him again.  
  
"Lee-kun..." TenTen got up and grabbed him by his shirt collar. "DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME!!" she shook him back and forth a few times and then pushed him back to the bench.  
  
"TenTen!" Lee cried out, rubbing his neck. Instead of revealing his true emotions or even getting angry Lee laughed loudly. "Ouch! That hurt! You've been training too much, you know?"  
  
TenTen's jaw dropped and she pulled herself together before thinking of shaking him any more. She sat back on the bench and took a deep breath. Lee placed a hand on TenTen's shoulder and smiled.  
  
"I told you already that if something was wrong I would tell you. Because I'm not afraid of dying during a stupid surgery. I'll live! I have yet too much to do in this world... too bad for you, I'm not leaving so soon." TenTen smiled vividly. "What?"  
  
"You just opened up to me, Lee-kun." Lee's eyes widened and then he smiled.  
  
"Seems like it." Lee stick out his tongue and stared to the light blue sky above them.  
  
TenTen watched as the boy beside returned to his previous state and stared blankly and thoughtfully to some random spot. Lee wasn't so weird or annoying as everyone thought. Actually he was very kind and had dreams. His dreams seemed to be always getting harder and harder to achieve and that must have been frustrating for him. So he hid behind a funny and cheerful personality so people wouldn't think he was suffering. But he was! More than anyone else in that village!  
  
TenTen felt sorry for Lee more than she felt sorry for Neji. Losing someone from your family must hurt, especially in the circumstances Neji's father did. However, living your whole life knowing that you are the one who must change but can't sound so much worse.  
  
Lee gasped as he felt a pair of soft arms hugging. He turned his head and saw TenTen resting her head against his chest. Her eyes were filled with tears and she was sobbing loudly.  
  
"L-Lee-kun! That must be so horrible for you!!" she cried.  
  
"W-What?! TenTen!! L-Let go!" Lee blushed as he tried to push TenTen off him.  
  
"Noo! I don't want anything to happen to you, Lee!! No, no! No one's cutting you open or anything!!" TenTen would only hug him tighter as he tried to push her away.  
  
"I already said I'm not gonna die, TenTen!!" the girl looked up to him with her eyes filled with tears and a desperate look on her face.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
Lee closed his hand and lifted his thumb. "Promise!" TenTen let go of Lee and cleaned her throat.  
  
"I now can let you go." She smiled and tried to hide a blush. She hadn't realized for how long she had been holding Lee. In fact, she did know for how long she held him for, but she didn't want to let go at all. And, to her surprise, a pair of hands grabbed her by her waist and pulled her close to someone wearing green tight clothes.  
  
"You... don't have to let go." Lee murmured in her ear. She blushed deeply and he simply tightened his grasp.  
  
"Then I won't." TenTen answered, grabbing his hands. "Good luck tomorrow, Lee-kun." Lee lowered his head and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Thanks, TenTen..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And that is that. My first LeeTen ever! Though I must confess I've always admired this couple from far. As I have always admired many Naruto couples (SasuSaku, LeeTen, NejiTen, SakuLee, NejiLee, ShikaSaku (!!), ShikaHina (!!), KibaShino) Oh, but there are always the ones I despise (NaruHina, ShikaIno, HinaKiba). Some of them I once admired, but now they've gotten so old I can't stand them anymore (SasuNaru, KakaIru...). But you don't care, do you?!  
  
So just go review and tell me if you like my little "couple revolution". ^~ 


End file.
